Briefing Room
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by Brian Charlotte and Gertrud have been dating in secret for some time, getting time alone is hard and not often, so they take the time they have after a briefing while the rest of the 501st have lunch. Needy for Barkhorn's cock, Shirley takes matters into own hands after kissing Gertrud against the blackboard.


_AN: This piece, like other Strike Witches fics I've written in the past, was comissioned by Brian. If you would like to commission a piece from me, regardless of fandom or ship, please pm me._

* * *

 **Briefing Room**

Everyone had left, the briefing coming to a close shortly before and they were all heading toward the mess, signalled by Lynne and Yoshika once again, who were only so happy to prepare a mighty dinner. Except for Shirley and Gertrude, who both elected to stay behind, giving each other the smokiest of shrouded and bedroom eyes.

"Not there. Here." Shirley told Trude, her secret and significant girlfriend. They were keeping their relationship under wraps to avoid breaking any type of regulation. Minna was nefarious for cracking down on sexual and romantic liaisons on the base. But Shirley and Trudy could not get enough of each other.

And Shirley could not get enough of Barkhorn's amazing and fairly thick cock. It was exquisite, a thick and succulent member that was always sublime to suck on and feel deep inside her.

This was what they were waiting for. Why Shirley had her sharp and poised finger over Trudy's lips as they both smiled, and why the second hand of the ginger Yank was slipping down to her bright pink panties. She pulled them aside and grabbed Barkhorn's hand, guiding it to her dripping lips down below, and how they were purring for some attention. For the seed and load of Trudy to be spilt all over them. Gertrude was already getting harder and harder under her black boy shorts. Her cock was huge, so well formed, and ever since the first time they had joined together in amazing sex, Charlotte had wanted so much more. So many more times, including now.

In the briefing room too. The sheer nerve of it made Trudy all the harder and Shirley all the wetter.

She leaned in, taking Shirley in a long and passionate kiss, her hands wandering all over to grip and grab at all parts of Charlotte E. Yeager. Trudy gripped at her beautiful and voluptuous breasts, unbuttoning her officer's jacket as she kissed her deeply, her tongue slipping between Charlotte's lips to explore the familiar shores of her mouth. And then the jacket parted, her blouse coming next until Trudy could see the equally pink and lacy bra as her panties below. Her breasts looked huge, Double Ds, something Trudy knew too well. While hers were slightly smaller, they were still Ds and she loved how much rounder and softer Shirley's were compared to hers.

Gertrude just loved Shirley's tits, more than almost any other part of her body, her breasts were just incredible. She adored sucking on the nipples in the middle of the night sometimes when the girls would switch rooms in the base. Usually when a plethora of moans could be heard coming from the Commanders' suite followed by a lot of slapping noises. Minna had Sakamoto breeding her so well those nights.

Gertrude could breed Shirley well enough though. Once going, the Karslandish Bombardier would not stop. As amazing as she found Shirley's tits, in the correct position she would slam herself into her beautiful butt. The spunky American brought out the best and sometimes most needing sides of the hung Karslandish Captain. All for Shirley as well.

She continued to kiss Charlotte and the ginger kissed back, slowly running her hands through Trude's thick brunette hair, sloping another over her strong shoulder, fully exploring her body. They were so close, so in the moment, deviant in the briefing room. Yeager took her hands back down as Trudy kissed her sweetly. Now she was holding one of Gertrude's while parting the pink and lacy panties away from her opened lips between her luscious thighs.

"Touch me, Gertrude..." Shirley breathed, and Trudy gasped, her breath hitching and the throbbing appendage between her own legs poking even more in her black boy shorts. She was so damn hard now, as her fingertips felt the subtle wetness seeping from Shirley's cunt. Already the Yank was dripping through, a wet patch in her pink panties and her hole wanting to hold Trudy's cock inside it.

Trudy gasped again as Shirley guided her hand to press deeper into her silk, to feel her wettened folds and to give her a rub. But Gertrude was struggling, her cock was so hard in her shorts, twitching and swelling, the head a bulbous rock of blood and flesh, wanting to be touched. "Aaah. Shirley..." Trudy breathed as she pushed herself forward more and kissed Charlotte deeper, fully pressing her D sized breasts into Charlotte's Double Ds. It was a squashed amalgamation of breasts and it felt so soft as they tumbled against the board at the back of the room.

But then, suddenly, Shirley flipped them, and shifted her whole weight, using her breasts and hands to pin Gertrude to the board and holding her hands against it.

"Wha-What are you doing Yeager?" Trudy asked, blushing profusely and swallowing the lump in her throat that was there from her nerves.

She was so incredibly hard, the cock between her thighs wanting so badly to be freed from the confines of the boy shorts she wore. Shirley and her lady-like pink panties were making it insanely warm down there, warm and erect with a desire to breed.

Charlotte's palm magnetised to Trudy's crotch, to the throbbing and desperate member in her boy shorts, enlarged and rigid for her, standing at attention. "Damn Trude, you're rock hard for me already." Yeager smiled, getting a good grip on her girlfriend's cock over the fabric. Quite obviously Trudy wanted Shirley to grab it without the fabric in the way.

Trudy closed her eyes, wincing as she rested her head back on the hard black of the board. She was flustered, amazingly so, and her cock was so hard inside her shorts. She, and Shirley too, could feel the slight wetness from the seeping pre-ejaculate coming through the shorts.

"Aha! And you're leaking for me too. Trude..." Shirley teased, pressing on her smaller and thinner Karslandish girlfriend with her dominant side.

Charlotte kissed Trudy's cheek, then her lips, a lingering peck on their lips clinging on after it, and then the ginger lowered herself into a squat slowly, nibbling her way down Trudy's neck before getting onto her knees. She was smiling the whole time as she seductively lowered herself, and then Gertrude opened her eyes to look down at what Charlotte was doing.

She was pulling the cups of her equally pink and lacy bra down to let her amazing and voluptuous breasts flow from them, spilling out and over the rest of the bra and her abdomen. Her maroon red jacket was still done a little at the end but she left it. But before Shirley did anything else to the struggling Captain now towering over her, she reached down for the hem of her panties. She soon pulled them down too, down her thighs and to her knees, letting the wetness from her already dripping cunt fall to the floor. She was so wet, and Trudy equally as hard, the head of her rock member poking all the more and twitch, begging to be set free and touched.

"I'm gonna enjoy this Trudy, and so are you." Shirley teased as she held her own breasts, cupping them in both hands, and unable to even hold all of them they were so big. Her Double Ds, the biggest breasts on the base. And they were all for Trudy in times like these.

Gertrud held her breath, struggling still and lifting up her uniform jacket to let Shirley at her boy shorts and the rigid cock within them. "Shirley... I need... I need you to..." She couldn't even finish she was so built up and needs.

"Oh I know Trudy, relax sweetie. Let me make it better." Shirley continued to tease, putting her face in close to Trudy's crotch and then pulling down the hem and the rest of the shorts, unleashing the cock.

The succulent member rested on Shirley's forehead, and the ginger lapped and licked at Trudy's balls sweetly, earning a finally relieving moan. "Aaah..." Gertrude released with a hitched breath. She didn't move to hold herself or touch Shirley or anything. She simply continued to hold up her uniform jacket and waited for the Yank to do what she wished with her erect womanhood.

"Sweetie, you're so hard for me, so big. I don't think I can even fit you all in my mouth, Trude..." Shirley told her with a chipper voice, elated at the sheer size of Trudy's engrossed cock and how hard she was for Shirley. The sheer tenacity and the gall of now having her cock out in the briefing room made Trudy all the more flustered and all the more erect down there as Shirley lapped at her coin purse. Inside were her precious if not slightly smaller balls.

Charlotte took one of them in her mouth and sucked on it like a gobstopper, making Trudy moan a little more as the washing sensation rang through her core. "Wh-What? You're gonna..?" Trudy began but was unable to finish as Shirley held her cock in the palm of her tender and slightly warm hand.

"Oh well, here I go anyway. Girl's gotta eat, sweetie." Shirley teased and took Gertrude's head into her mouth lovingly, licking at it like a cube of ice inside her wet and salivating mouth. As Trudy couldn't bear to watch, she could hear and feel - hear the subtle moan from Shirley's mouth as she took the head in and pushed herself to gobble up inch after inch of the succulent shaft of the cock. And feeling, the warmth and wetness of her cove-like mouth of damp moisture feeling so brilliant and sublime against every angle of Trudy's cock. It was amazing, such a good act and Shirley began to dip herself down and down, taking more and more of Gertrude.

Shirley was trying, it seemed, to almost deep throat Trudy, to take all of her cock in her mouth and even down her throat. And so much saliva was dripping down Shirley's chin, falling in one gooey strand down and landing between her flowing and luscious natural breasts. So much of both of them was becoming wetter and wetter - Trudy's prick tingling as Charlotte blew her so beautifully and fast, slurping on as many inches of the cock as she could.

Eventually, as the rapid repetitions of Shirley's wet lips sliding down the whole shaft of Trudy's cock became so pleasant, so normal and fine, that Trudy finally opened her eyes to look down at the sight of Shirley blowing her. She let one hand go of her jacket and slipped it around her rear, poking a single finger into her own ass and rubbing herself as Shirley sucked her cock.

Then she looked a little closer. Down between Shirley's legs. Where her other hand was.

'Oh my god! She's touching herself too!' Trudy thought to herself, biting her bottom lip as she looked at Shirley rubbing her own clitoris as she so politely sucked on her cock like a pet. It was amazing to behold and feel down there - her shaft lit up with feeling like a Christmas tree the more and more Shirley slurped at it like a snow cone.

"Yeager..." Trudy gasped, fingering her asshole a little more and thrusting her cock forward and into Charlotte's mouth to meet her tongue inside. "Damn it..." Gertrude cursed as she thrust a little more into the mouth around her thick and throbbing member.

Charlotte pulled back now, grabbing beautiful tits and coming back at Trudy, no longer touching and rubbing her purring cunt down below. She was coming for Trudy and she wanted to get her fired up like the engine of one of her own race cars she used to drive around Bonneville. Only this time she would not be breaking the land speed record. She just wanted to make Trudy either come or become so ravenous the Karslandish Captain would stick her with her cock and breed the living hell out of the ginger racer.

Then, all at once, while Gertrud was still fingering her rear hole, Shirley wrapped her breasts around the girl's cock and began to slowly tug at it, as Perrine was used to with a few of the other girls like Erica.

"Oh my God I love it when you do this, Yeager!" Trudy speared through her silence as she continued to feel the inside of her rear. "Where did you even learn to do this? Fuck!" She cussed again, a pure potty mouth as she felt the amazing texture of the smooth flesh of Shirley's beautiful breasts wrapped around her rigid cock. She wanted to come to badly.

She wanted to come all over Shirley's face.

Charlotte dipped her bust down, pulling back on Trudy's foreskin and really jerking her hot rod as she bounced her massive chest on it, sticking out her tongue for the head so she could lick it. The aforementioned licks caused Trudy to jolt and thrust a little more forward as she was doing when getting blown. The feeling around her prick was so soft and tender. She loved it. It edged her ever closer to blowing her gasket and pushed off against the board.

Now she was wanting to put Shirley on all fours, her ass raised in the air in the Downward Doggystyle position. And then Trudy would fill her cunt with all of her cock. She couldn't stand waiting for it any longer, even as amazing as the feeling of her cock being tugged between Charlotte's amazing boobs was.

Hell, it was amazing, Trudy was slipping, her cock throbbing so much as Yeager kept tugging, arching her neck and sucking on the head as it poked from inside her cleavage. "Gosh, that cock is so good Trude..." Shirley gasped, not intentionally teasing Trudy, but it was enough to drive her feral within seconds.

The desires within Gertrude made her snap like a stick of chalk. Her eyes narrowed and almost grew red as she took her hands back and planted them on Shirley's shoulders. It was telling her to stop, to stop the beautiful amount of play with her boobs and Trudy's cock.

Now Gertrude needed more. That was evident in her eyes.

"Get on the floor, Shirley. On your hands and knees. And get that ass in the air. Now." Barkhorn barked, ordering with such a commanding presence as she stood tall with her cock more erect than ever, leaking with pre-ejaculate from the slit. She was through with foreplay. She needed to fuck.

She needed to breed Shirley and blow her load of come quickly. Some in her, and some all over her face.

Yeager did as Barkhorn orders, getting on her tummy, with her hands and her knees on the floor before presenting her round and rather large ass to Trudy, lifting it up off of the floor. She was smiling, and with one hand she reached under herself. With two fingers she split her lower lips to better present her entrance for Trudy, and the Captain squatted, holding her cock downward like a longsword.

"Are you gonna fuck me doggy style Barkhorn?" Shirley asked, but instead of replying, Trudy leaned inward and slipped as much of her thick and throbbing cock right into the eager American. Yeager's pussy stretched to accommodate the cock into it, and Shirley wailed with a very well serviced scream as she stuck her tongue out in supreme pleasure. "Oh my God, Trudy! Fuck!"

Trudy grunted, breathing fire almost as she retracted and then stuck her cock back in, again and again until she quickly got into a routine of dipping her cock into the fount of Charlotte Yeager. "Damn you feel good," Gertrude grunted again as she held Shirley by the cheeks of her soft rear and fucked her, slamming her cock as far in as she could. Her coin purse began to bang against Charlotte's clitoris and the ginger cried out with moans of pure ecstasy. Trudy gave her ass a rapid and harsh slap, right across the cheek so it would redden and she grunted again as she stuck her cock in further. She couldn't penetrate Charlotte all the way down to the base but she wanted to. Trudy wanted to fully push her entire prick deep into her and hold it there, deep inside Shirley to make her wince and scream with the face of a serviced woman.

"Come on Yeager, take it," Gertrude grunted again, spanking her mate once more and rocking her head back in a stunted angst of pleasure, the waves of feeling from the inside of Shirley's cunt running up her pulsating shaft and into her. Charlotte felt great, better than usual, Gertrude loved how she felt, and she was already getting close by just pinning the girl to the floor and fucking her senseless with added strength from her magic.

As she fucked Shirley, Barkhorn felt herself slipping, and before she knew it, the ears and tail of the German Wirehaired Pointer come from her head and above her rump. Already her tail was wagging a little and her ears were standing on end with elation as she dipped her cock, again and again, into Shirley's cunt.

Before long Shirley's rabbit ears and tail made their appearance and they two witches were fully in their magic mode to see the end of their little liaison in the briefing room.

In the briefing room. And Trudy was so close, ever so close to the edge. The thought of coming all over Shirley's face. It did enough.

"Fuck. Shirley, come here, give me your face!" Trudy grunted and took her womanhood out of Shirley's, begging her to turn around.

And she popped, splurted her load into the air and it landed all over Charlotte, all over her face, her mouth, chin, even some over her rabbit ears, and wads of it over her face again. Some began to drip down her already, down her chin and onto her rack of amazing tits again like the saliva. Trudy was screaming as she came, hard, so hard over Shirley, marking her as her own, territory, possession or girlfriend it didn't matter. Charlotte was seeded, all over her face, covered in the thick white cream.

She licked at it, smiling as she tasted the come over her face. "You stud..."


End file.
